Cristales rotos
by Bechan in wonderland
Summary: Lucrecia reflexiona sobre su relación con Vincent. En lo qué él espera de ella y lo qué ella espera de él. Al fin y al cabo, su amorío nació de intentar reconstruir cristales rotos de sus vidas


_**Notas de Autora:**__ Lucrecia reflexiona sobre su relación con Vincent. En lo qué él espera de ella y lo qué ella espera de él. Al fin y al cabo, su amorío nació de intentar reconstruir cristales rotos de sus vidas._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vincent Valentine y Lucrecia Crescent no me pertenece. Final Fantasy VII y todo su mundo es propiedad de _Square-Enix.

**.Cristales rotos. **

_por. _Bechan in wonderland_._

Él es extraño en sí. Por un lado, Vincent Valentine es una persona fría, callada, reservada y observadora. Por otro, es atento, tímido, modesto y amable. Vincent siempre se detiene ante el escaparate de una librería, sostiene la mirada cuando se mantiene una conversación con él, sus ojos se le tornan tristes cuando uno menciona la nieve y alimenta a los gatos callejeros de Nibelheim que deambulan por la mansión. Vincent es una persona encantadoramente tímida y vergonzosa que trata siempre de mantener los buenos modales.

Pero hay más que eso...

Vincent tiene secretos. El hombre con el que está compartiendo cama desde que empezó el Proyecto Jenova a escondidas de su marido puede ser un hombre completamente diferente a como Lucrecia cree que es. Lucrecia siente como si sólo conociese el cincuenta por ciento de Vincent. Lucrecia no es estúpida. Sabe que los turcos no son simples guardaespaldas. El traje azul oscuro, la corbata impecable, el aspecto felino, la carencia de emociones humanas. Es la naturaleza silenciosa, mortal y eficaz del mejor secreto guardado de Shinra bajo la etiqueta de Investigación Administrativa del Departamento de Fabricación _Shin-Ra_ Electric Power Company, también conocidos como Turcos. Rápidos para obedecer los caprichos del Presidente Shinra, son hombres y mujeres cuyo trabajo consiste en sacar la basura de su amo, y esto incluye desde hacer "desaparecer" documentos comprometedores, pasando por "persuadir" a futuros accionistas o "encargarse" de los reticentes. Lucrecia ha oído alguna vez que los turcos firmaron su contrato con sangre, prometiendo la lealtad más fiel para defender Shinra.

¿Quién es Vincent Valentine en realidad? Lucrecia se lo pregunta constantemente, pero él nunca responde. Nunca le miente pero tampoco le dice la verdad. Cuando Lucrecia le pregunta sobre su familia, él siempre responde que ella es su familia; cuando le pregunta sobre sus amistades, él responde que no es muy sociable; cuando le pregunta sobre su trabajo, él responde que su trabajo es supervisar el Proyecto Jenova. Vincent nunca le cuenta nada revelante sobre él. Es como si no quisiera que ella sepa su vida para no asustarla. ¿Asustarla de qué? ¿Tanta sangre ha ensuciado sus manos? ¿O es que tiene secretos más oscuros y peligrosos que esos? Ella sabe que es un turco, siempre lo ha sabido, entonces, ¿por qué Vincent no quiere hablar sobre el tema? Él actúa como si su vida comenzase desde el mismo momento en que entró en la Mansión Shinra con los tres científicos encargados del experimento. No hay un pasado ni un futuro con Vincent. Es como si su corazón estuviese encerrado en una caja de metal, desangrándose y palpitando dentro de los oídos de ella, pidiéndole que llegase a él, pero por una puerta demasiado pequeña para poder entrar.

Vincent es la _Canción más triste del Mundo_, una que abruma a quien la escuche, desesperándote, haciéndote llorar de dolor, una canción que es casi insoportable de escuchar. Pero de una forma extraña, te envuelve, te llega, te eleva, y aunque sabes que te hace mal, la sigues escuchando una y otra vez. No puedes dejarla. Es una canción en la que no haces pausa, o la rebobinas o aceleras. Simplemente la dejas existir en toda su perfección miserable porque, a su modo, es gloriosa. Porque es precisamente esa tristeza lo que la hace hermosa y, por lo tanto, gloriosa. Te atormenta. Te entregas. Y al final, te llena de paz, porque sabes que algo tan sombrío puede ser en secreto hermoso.

Lucrecia se sintió atraída por Vincent debido a su misterio, deseando con cada poro de su piel de científica saber qué se esconde tras esos penetrantes y profundos ojos rojos; quería conocer su vida, saber dónde nació, cómo se crió, quién era o es su familia... qué le llevó a ser turco. Pero es precisamente el mismo misterio que la atrajo peligrosamente lo que le hizo descubrir que detrás de esa piel de porcelana hay muchas cicatrices, cicatrices que aún no están del todo cerradas. Su comportamiento oscuro no es nada superficial. No es ningún escudo. Es él. Y es el ingrediente que hace que cada una de sus emociones sea más sincera que el resto de las personas corrientes. Lucrecia, poco a poco, ha comprendido que Vincent no se oculta de nadie; simplemente cierra sus ojos, reflexiona y vive del único modo que conoce.

Vincent es un espectro. Shinra ha creado para que sus actuaciones triunfen una marioneta; la sonrisa asegurada con clavos invisibles en una mueca educada, los ojos rojos no lloran porque son sólo pedazos de vidrio, las grietas sabiamente rellenadas y nadie puede ver las cicatrices de sus heridas. Vincent es una escultura de porcelana de un hermoso querubín que niños y mayores desean, pero que nadie se atreve a tocar por miedo a romperlo. ¿A romper qué? ¿A romper un recipiente vacío? ¿Hueco? ¿Muerto por dentro? ¿Cómo romper algo que ni vida tiene ya? Algo que murió en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el mundo no era para él.

Lucrecia se pregunta si sigue siendo humano, si la sangre sigue corriendo por sus venas o si sólo maquilla sus mejillas y pinta de cárdeno las ojeras fruto de meses de insomnio. Quiere saber si este latido que percibe al pegar la cabeza en su pecho lleno de cicatrices visibles y no visibles es sólo una arritmia de su propio corazón o el signo de que aún respira humanidad. ¿Qué ve tras esos ojos de dragón, rojos como la sangre? ¿Percibe lo que a ella se le antoja tan claro? ¿O sigue viviendo en sus claroscuros de tragedia? ¿Siente lo mismo que ella al observar su pálido reflejo? ¿Sabe ya que ha muerto, qué no es más que un cadáver que por algún extraño conjuro aún camina?

Sin embargo, incluso con todo el secreto, con toda la sinceridad, con toda la formalidad, Vincent es increíblemente sencillo. Él no es nada más que un niño torpe encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven de veintisiete años. Vincent es el niño y Shinra es el padre. Un niño obediente al cual su padre se ha encargado de educar bien, con buenos modales. Vincent hace lo que le ordena Shinra y no cuestiona si está bien o si está mal. Y todo lo que ese niño quiere es la mano de Lucrecia guiándolo por las oscuras callejuelas de la vida. Lucrecia es consciente de que Vincent es un asesino. A veces se pregunta que si en algún momento llegase a estorbarle a Shinra, ¿Vincent dudaría en apretar el gatillo contra ella?

Vincent vive una vida llena de soledad porque nadie puede entender que detrás de todo lo atrayente de su ser, no hay nada más. El niño que siempre ha seguido las órdenes de su padre ahora es huérfano ante su encaprichamiento con Lucrecia. Esto la asusta, ya que Lucrecia sabe que las emociones son imprevisibles y transitorias. Esto es el claro signo que a Vincent lo incitó a odiar a Hojo sin ninguna razón. Vincent no entiende la ciencia y se preocupa menos por el proyecto Jenova.

Vincent es un hombre increíblemente simple que sabe cosas increíblemente complejas. ¿Cómo puede una persona tan inteligente, culta, amable y hermosa como Vincent vivir la vida de una forma tan... simple? Sólo vive la vida por vivirla, porque así se lo han ordenado. Vincent no se preocupa por hacerse un lugar en el mundo. No tiene ningún sueño, ni aspiración. Lucrecia cree sinceramente que Vincent respira, come, bebe y duerme porque es algo automático en su cuerpo y que ahora la ve a ella como luz divina. Y aunque él discutiera sobre el punto, ella no se cree ser un gran sueño que conseguirá dar paz y calma a todas las inquietudes existenciales que pueda tener Vincent, si es que las tiene. Tampoco cree que su amor quedará grabado en la historia como algo "trascendental" o "influyente". Sencillamente, Vincent no gira sobre el eje como lo hace Hojo.

Lucrecia puede escoger a Vincent, un hombre al que apenas conoce pero que rebosa de toda fogosidad y amor que Hojo jamás le entregó en sus años de matrimonio. Puede huir lejos con Vincent, ermitaños de cuatro paredes y practicantes de las funciones más básicas de todo ser humano. O bien puede pensarse bien todas esas locas ideas románticas, deslizarse de la cama de Vincent mientras éste duerme y volver con su marido Hojo, volver a la ciencia, ese sueño que aún no ha abandonado su cansada cabeza. Hojo no posee la belleza, la juventud ni el misterio que posee Vincent, pero tiene dos cosas que el turco nunca jamás podrá ofrecerle: estabilidad y ciencia.

La promesa que Vincent le hace parece una vida llena de alegría y plenitud, pero las cosas no se resuelven sólo con amor. ¿Qué ocurriría con ella si dejase oficialmente a Hojo por Vincent? Desde la partida del profesor Gast de Shinra, Hojo tomó el control del proyecto; si Lucrecia lo abandonase por Vincent está segura de que Hojo la apartaría de la investigación y de Nibelheim. ¿Y qué ocurriría realmente con Vincent si lo escogiese a él? ¿Seguiría trabajando como turco? Lucrecia no quiere la duda de saber si Vincent volverá vivo del trabajo, tampoco quiere tener que limpiar la sangre de su ropa. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si Vincent dejase los turcos? Ella duda que un turco deje de ser turco como el que deja de ser camarero y se dedica a cultivar naranjas en Kalam. No. Ahora que está metida en el Proyecto Jenova sabe que sólo hay una forma de salir de Shinra y es en una caja de madera de pino negro directo al incinerador. Ella no quiere esa clase de vida, siendo fugitivos por un amor apasionado del que no está segura si durará eternamente.

Además, ella intercambió votos con su marido el día de su boda. Ellos estuvieron enamorados al principio. Hojo no es tan ardiente y desenfrenado como se imaginó en un principio, pero es honesto y decente. Hojo no mata. Lucrecia se convence a sí misma que tiene una obligación de guardar aquella promesa que le hizo a Hojo en el altar. Y del mismo modo, la ciencia nunca le fallará. La ciencia es su único y verdadero amor. ¿Qué hay de su sueño, de conseguir dejar de ser "_la cara bonita que llegó donde está por su buen culo y por estar casada con Hojo_", de demostrar al mundo que por ser mujer no deja de ser una gran científica? Si renuncia a la ciencia ahora Lucrecia no sabe qué será de ella. No está dispuesta a tirar toda una vida de sacrificio por un turco. Ella se casó con Hojo y con la ciencia antes de conocer a Vincent. La ciencia nunca le prometerá un amor en una flor de dientes de león que se irá volando con el primer suave soplo de viento.

Así que una vez más abandona la caliente cama de Vincent sin despertarle –aún siendo consciente de que él nunca duerme del todo– y caminando en puntillas por el pasillo de madera, abre la puerta de la alcoba más elegante de la mansión. Se introduce en la cama fría de matrimonio donde Hojo yace dormido y lo abraza en un vano intento de que algún día, quizás, Hojo duerma abrazado a ella en vez de a un libro.

_**FIN**_

_Notas de la autora: Segundo fanfic de Final Fantasy. Un One-shot Lucrecia-ego que bien podría ser la segunda parte de Bohemian Rhapsody. _

_Bueno, quería darle un enfoque más realista de la razón por la que Lucrecia escogió a Hojo en vez de a Vincent, o por lo menos la razón que yo siempre he creído. Uno: egoísmo, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar el Proyecto Jenova. Dos: no creo que Vincent pudiese dejar de ser turco alguna vez, y estar casada con un turco debe de ser horrible, la verdad. Tres: Hojo puede darle estabilidad y ciencia. Lo demás, señores y señoras, son falacias. Se puede decir que la primera mitad son simples y llanas excusas que Lucrecia necesita creer para justificar tanto la razón de serle infiel a Hojo como la razón de acostarse con Vincent._

_Como siempre me despido recordando que estoy abierta a toda clase criticas. Un beso y hasta la próxima. _


End file.
